The Human TARDIS
by Ponella
Summary: What would the TARDIS be like if it was Human Or a time lord ? The Ninth Doctor is in the first chapter! CHAPT. 2 COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Another Doctor Who Fanfiction of mine:

My Idea on what the TARDIS would be like as a human or a time lord – "The Human TARDIS"

Chapter One:

(Set pretty much in series 4 but with Rose)

The Doctor was looking at the big blue column in the middle of the TARDIS, reminiscing about old times with his old time-and-space machine. "Is everything okay?" said Donna, looking at the Doctor with a quizzical face. "Yeah, fine," he replied, but he knew that something was wrong with the TARDIS. Their travels hadn't been nearly as hectic (and bumpy) as they usually were this month – At least they assumed it was a month, because you never kept track of time when you were in the TARDIS. He twisted a few knobs lazily, and they were thrown to the floor as the TARDIS made a horrible lurch. The Doctor looked at the screen when the bumpiness stopped, and realized they were on the rift in Cardiff. With a sigh of relief, he bounded to the doors, hoping he might get to check up on Jack, and Donna willingly followed.

Meanwhile...

"_Jack!" shouted Gwen, over the shrieking noises of the Pterodactyl flying overhead._

"_Yeah?" he replied lazily from his office._

"_There's activity at the rift!" said Gwen, looking at the screen "It's some kind of... big blue police box?"_

_Jack suddenly perked up and ran out of his office, past Gwen, and out the circular door of the Hub. He knew this was going to be a hectic day, but wanted to see the Doctor again._

Back to the TARDIS...

"Hello Jack!" said the Doctor, ignoring Donna's look of utter confusion. "What happened, Doc? I heard there was some rift activity and a blue police box, but why are you here?" said Jack, and then noticing Donna he said "Martha not come back, has she? I thought she would after she worked for me and Torchwood, but-" "I'm Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. Who exactly are you, then?" said Donna. "Hey Doc, your companions are getting feistier!" said Jack, but stopped flirting as soon as he saw Donna's 'you better believe it' face "I'm Capt. Jack Harkness, ma'am. I used to travel with the Doctor, back when he was old big ears!" Donna looked confused once again, and the Doctor muttered "Stupid, Ugly Ninth Incarnation" under his breath. Donna had heard him, quickly realized what it meant, and started to laugh and said "Can we see the Ninth You, Doctor? I'd love to meet him!" "Oh, you'd've loved him! He had a northern accent, and when he said he was from another planet the person he said it to would say 'But... you've got a northern accent!' and he'd just say 'Lots of planets have a north!'!" Jack said, grinning and saying the last quote in a 

northern – but still Jack-ish – accent. Suddenly, another TARDIS – that looked just identical to theirs – appeared, next to theirs, and who came out? None other than old big ears himself! The Doctor's ninth incarnation looked shocked, but his face quickly changed to worry. "This is impossible! Fantastic, but impossible!" he said. "That was you?" said Donna, looking at 10 and then back to Jack "Blimey, Jack! You weren't lying about him being 'old big ears' and having a northern accent, were you?!"

**A/N: OMG NINE IS HERE!! I wanted to put Nine in one of my fics, and it seemed very appropriate at the time to put him in this one! I haven't decided if this is a big paradox waiting to happen or not, so stay tuned! chibi!nine: tunes a robot's head frequency Me: Why did I ever Chibify you? WHY?! chibi!nine: Because you still love me as my ninth incarnation? Me: Actually, it was because chibi!ten was lonely. chibi!nine: Isn't he always?...**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Doctor Who Fanfiction of mine:

My Idea on what the TARDIS would be like as a human or a time lord – "The Human TARDIS"

Chapter Two:

"Yeah... about that... I only regenerated about a year after I went into that incarnation, sorry." said the Doctor. "Ahh, no problem!" said the Ninth Doctor "But I still don't understand, how can we be talking to each other?! Wouldn't that cause a paradox?" "Not when your author still loves Nine!" said Jack, pointing up at the author in the sky (Me!). "Okay, enough of this!" shouted Donna, and her gaze fell on Ten "Obviously you have met your past self for a _reason!_" "Well... Oh Donna, you are brilliant!" said the Doctor (Ten) "Sorry, Nine, but I've gotta tell you some things before you leave."

"So, did you tell him the stuff you needed to tell him?" said Jack. "Yeah..." said the Doctor (Ten) "Well, no point standing here! Howsabout we go and meet your team, eh Jack?"

**A/N: Be Warned... This is only the START of this fanfic! The good stuff will start in the next chapter! Or the chapter after that one... I'm pretty certain it'll be in the 3****rd**** chapter or the 4****th**** chapter! Yeah, I'm still clinging onto Nine. Don't worry; I'm not getting rid of my addiction to Tenth Doctor Fics! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!**


End file.
